Lucy Is Broke
by Raylou23
Summary: After the Fairy Tail Guild disbanded Lucy was broke and had nowhere to live. One day her father told her one of his old friends said she could live with them but she would have to go to Ouran and follow his orders. Lucy couldn't do anything but agree, what will happen to Lucy? Who is she living with?
1. Lucy goes to Japan

_**Hi it's Ray Ray! Welcome to my Ouran x Fairy Tail Crossover. In this story her father is not dead but he is barely in it so, it doesn't really matter…In this story Lucy will be 15 so she will be a freshman (she is originally 17), In the next chapter or the one after that she will be at Ouran so please in the comments(only if you have watched or read both Ouran and Fairy Tail)**_ _ **tell me if you want her to replace Haruhi Fujioka (like take her place at the beginning or story/anime),**_ _ **have her with Haruhi come at the beginning of the story/anime**_ _ **,**_ _ **or come at the ending of the story/anime (she will be in the next chapter but when she gets there everyone already knows Haruhi and yeah)**_ _ **.Well please enjoy the story!**_

 _ **After the Fairy Tail Guild disbanded Lucy was broke and had nowhere to live. One day her father told her one of his old friends said she could live with them but she would have to go to Ouran and follow his orders. Lucy couldn't do anything but agree, what will happen to Lucy? Who is she living with?**_

 _ **Flashback**_

"Please just give me more time. I promise I will get you the money, I just ha-"

"You don't have any money for me," The land lady looks at Lucy with anger in her eyes, "You have not paid your rent in months! You're lucky I didn't kick you out then!"

"I-I know and I'm very grateful but I-" The land lady kicks Lucy out of the door with all her stuff in boxes. Lucy hits the floor hard leaving some bruises and some of her items fall out of the boxes; She looks back at the lady with shock. "I need people who can actually pay me! Good day Lucy!" She slams the door shut and locks it before Lucy could get up and open the door. Lucy slams on the door crying out for the land lady. There is no answer, only footsteps walking away from the door. Lucy slides down with her back on the door, she covers her face with her hands and starts to cry.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Now Lucy is slowly walking to her Father's mansion not knowing anywhere else to go. She had no idea where Natsu and the others went after Fairy Tail disbanded, everyone just went their own ways and never came to visit. It had been like that for several months making Lucy's hope for finding the guild members die down until she just stopped looking. She thought about joining another guild but she didn't want to betray Fairy Tail, It's her one true home and they may come back together; Lucy will just have to wait.

When Lucy reaches the door and knocks on it. Many familiar faces and some new ones crowd around her. Many were crying and hugging her. She could tell they missed her a lot; she made a big warm smile and walked inside talking about all her adventures, funny stories, and friends.

She didn't notice that her father was looking out the window who spotted her, he grinned; "This is perfect" he thought.

Lucy was in "her" room, it uses to be her room but after she left, her father made it into another study. She really didn't want to live here with her father and if she gets a good enough job then maybe she can escape this prison of a house. While she was opening her boxes to decide where to put all her stuff there was a knock on the door.

"Miss L-Lucy may I come in?" it sounded like one of the maids so Lucy opened the door to see the maid had a folded dress with matching shoes and some jewelry in her hands "M-Mister Heartfilia wants to s-see you!" the maid shoves the outfit into Lucy's arms and walks away quickly.

Lucy slowly shuts the door, she looks at the dress. It was beautiful; it was a strapless light blue evening dress with a cut at the bottom so you could see one of her legs that came with light blue heels and necklaces. Lucy wasn't into this kind of thing but she could tell it was a very nice dress. She tosses the outfit over her shoulder making it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Lucy walks to her Fathers study that he was in most of his time.

The two guards open the doors to the study; Lucy walks in seeing that nothing has changed in here since the last time she was in here. Displeased, Lucy stops at her father's desk to see his chair turned around looking out the window. The doors shut and the two guards outside the room are now inside blocking the doors.

"Father what do you need" Lucy had a hint of anger in her words. Mister Heartfilia's chair turns around showing himself, his face saddened when he saw what Lucy was wearing. "I picked out a outfit for you to wear it not to ignore it; you are supposed to be a high class Heartfilia but you can't even wear a dress!"

"I don't care about wearing dresses and being a Heartfilia. I'm just going to be here until I can get a nice paying job to pay for rent." Lucy was walking toward the exit, turned around and said "And don't bother me I don't want to be here but I got no other choice" before Lucy could exit the guards got closer to the door not letting Lucy the room "Lucy one of my old friends will gladly let you live with them in Japan" Lucy was surprised how far away he wanted her to live, he was always trying to keep her locked up in the mansion. "Why would I go to Japan when I have a home here?" Mister Heartfilia was quiet for a while then said

"You are not allowed to step one foot in this mansion in till you learn how to be a lady and a Heartfilia, I have been telling my friend how disgraceful you have been so he offered to let you live with them where you will go to Ouran Academy and do whatever he says"… Lucy's eyes widen but then she looks away "I should have expected nothing less from you" her voice shakes.

He looks at the guards and nods which makes the guards move away from the doors, Lucy doesn't move so Mister Heartfilia calmly looks out the window behind him and says "I already have a first class passport for the airport to take you to Japan; if you disobey this order I will have the guards come find you and force you to get on the next place is that understood? The plane leaves in ten hours so please go get ready"

Lucy looks down as tears run down her eyes she still doesn't move. Memories of Fairy Tail and Magnolia fly through her mind. She feels two hard hands on each side of her gripping her and forcing her to walk to "her" room.

 _ **Hours Later**_

Lucy was sitting in "her" room having the scene that happened hours ago replay over and over in her mind, she was still crying when a knock on the door suddenly stopping her train of thought. She didn't open the door she just sat there starring at the door. "Miss Lucy I know you're not in the mood to talk to anyone but please read this letting and we need to get going to the airport in a couple of minutes. I will be waiting at the front door" this time it wasn't the maid this person had a deep voice so it was probably one of the guards. Lucy saw a paper slide under the door, she walked over to it and read.

 _ **I know how much you love your keys**_

 _ **So I won't take them away**_

 _ **But if you use magic**_

 _ **My friend to take them away**_

 _ **Until he thinks you're ready**_

 _ **-Mister Heartfilia**_

Lucy puts her hand over her keys with relief, at least he didn't take them away.

Lucy sat down in the seats that were the seats waiting for the plane to Japan in the airport. Two guards were on each side of her making sure she gets on the plane and many others were around so even if Lucy tried to escape it would cause a big scene. Lucy looked on the other side of the seats to see the exact same seats with people in them but those people were going to China. She heard a unclear voice on the speaker that probably meant it is time to get on the plane, but Lucy didn't get up because she saw a small little girl with blue hair reading a book. She looked so familiar, "L-Levy?!" the small little girl looked up and saw Lucy crying from the seats on the other side. "LUCY!" Levy got up and tried to run over to Lucy but got stuck in a crowd that dragged her away. Another familiar person ran over there and grabs levy. Gajeel.

I tried to get up and run over to them but two hands were pushing me toward the planes entrance. Levy on the other side was trying to get away from Gajeel's grip but he had no idea what was happening so he didn't let go. Lucy tried to get out of the grip of the two guards but nothing work, they were too strong. When Lucy tried to go run to Levy and Gajeel it was to late she was the last one on the plane so when she got in the guards blocked the exit in till the door shut. Lucy asked one of the ladies that worked on the plane to let her off the plane but they said no. Lucy sat down in first class crying until she fell asleep.

Lucy had to be shaken up by a lady to make her wake up, Lucy didn't even notice that she slept the whole entire time! Lucy had only a small bag with some pajamas which was only a half shirt and shorts and two extra outfits that were her normal outfits. She didn't realize she had it because the guard was always carrying it. Lucy got off the plane and out of the airport to see a limo with a man in a suit and hat with a sign that said Lucy Heartfilia. She walked over there and said "Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia; Are you taking me to my new house?" he opened the door for her and didn't answer the question in till he was in the driver seat "Hi Lucy I got orders to take you to Ouran Academy." Lucy remembered that Ouran Academy was her new school " oh ok…" Lucy didn't know what else to say.

It was a quiet ride and it took long to get there, it was very awkward but they finally made it. They stopped in front of this huge pink building. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Lucy "This is Ouran Academy, I was told to tell you that you need to go to the principal's office" Lucy got out of the car "Thank you" the driver nodded and drives the car away. "Come on Lucy you can do it, the faster you do this the faster you can go back to Magnolia" Lucy thought to herself. "Lets Go!".

 _ **Hi well I forgot to tell you but this is the prologue so it may not be that good but this is only the beginning of the story! Also the rest of the story will be in first person not in third. If you saw any mistakes or things you thought I could do better please tell me, If you have ideas of future chapters please tell me! Thank you so much for reading my story! I will try to put out chapters as fast as I can but first go look at the beginning of this chapter to see I have 3 choices that in the comments you can vote for which one you think would be better in the next !**_


	2. The Host Club

_**Hi It's Ray Ray! I was going to wait a little longer to see if anyone else wanted to vote but I was trying to get this chapter in as fast as I can so the votes are in! I can't tell you who won but if you read this chapter you will know (Or if you look at the comments…) well I hope you enjoy the story! (Btw I am so so sorry this chapter took so long to publish!)**_

 _ **After the Fairy Tail Guild disbanded Lucy was broke and had nowhere to live. One day her father told her one of his old friends said she could live with them but she would have to go to Ouran and follow his orders. Lucy couldn't do anything but agree, what will happen to Lucy? Who is she living with?**_

Lucy's POV:

I walk into the ugly pink building to find boys in these rich looking blue/purple button up shirts with a white shirt underneath with a black tie that was the same color as their pants and shoes; and the girls were wearing these very ugly yellow dresses with a red bow near the neck with black shoes and white stockings; I guess whoever the Principal is they have, unique taste. I look around to see how huge this building was! I couldn't see much from the entrance of the building but, it is huge! I am use to my huge mansion but I have never seen a school this big! How am I going to find the principal's office? Maybe I should ask someone?

I walk up to one of the groups of girls and tap one of their shoulders, they turn around happily until they see me and look down to see what I was wearing which was my usual white crop top with a blue heart on it, my jacket and sleeves which were the same color blue and the heart, some black/dark blue stockings, and my combat boots. She seemed disgusted and confused. "Hi I'm new here can you help me find the principal's office?"

I look around to see everyone around me looking at me and whispering something; the girls all looked disgusted like the first girl did and all the boys facing were reddening. That made me smirk, at least some people notice my beauty. I look at the girl who was in front of me who was whispering and snickering to her friend until she noticed me looking at her. She jumped a little and I asked her again where the principal's office was it took her a little while for her to answer for some reason but she soon nodded her head and she led me to this room which was probably my destination. I gave my thanks to her then walked into the room. I see a man maybe in his 40s sitting at a desk; the desk has a golden label with the word 'Chairman' on it, huh I guess they call him Chairman not principal.

"Um hello Chairman, I am Lucy and I was supposed to come here?" He looks up at me and smiles. "Lucy, come have a seat!" He points his hand at one of the two chairs in front of his desk. I walk to the chair looking around to see bookshelves and cabinets on the two walls that the desk wasn't leaning against. I take a seat in the chair which was very comfy, not like the chairs in Fairy tail and Magnolia I am use to sitting in at all…. The memory makes my head look down a little. " Are you ok Lucy?"

'No not really' is what I wanted to say but if he thinks I'm upset to be in Japan it will not end well. I raise my head and force a big grin on my face "Yeah I'm fine!" He seems to buy it. "Well I am glad Lucy! Your father told me you need a place to stay so you will be living with me and my son."

I am living with the Chairman and his son, wait his son? Father never told me about this, well he never even told me who I was staying with so it isn't that much of a surprise "Your son?" I say. "Oh your Father never told you?" I shake my head back and forth, "Well his name is Tamaki Suoh and I want you to go meet him in Music Room 3 where his club is right now."

"Oh so Tamaki is in a music club?"

"Not exactly but you will figure it out when you get there!" He gives me a grin, do I want to find out… We talk a little bit more then I leave to go find Tamaki. I was walking down a hall when I bumped into someone, we both smashed together which makes us both fall onto the floor. I get up first and grab the person's book they had dropped. I put out my hand to help them up, When the person takes my hand I look down at them to see that they don't look like everyone else. This boy was wearing a dark purple old sweater and some cheap pants. The boy also had big glasses so I couldn't see his face that well.

"You must be new here too?" the boy gets up and looks at my face then down at my outfit, why is everyone doing that!? "You must be new here?" he says with no emotion while not answering my question. "Yep I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" I cheerfully say as I put my hand out. He grabs my hand and shakes it "Haruhi Fujioka" I start to go to the direction of the music room but notice Haruhi is walking into the same direction so I stay by his side. We walk up some stairs and I ask "Where are you headed?"

"Somewhere where it is quiet" She opens these doors to a library which had several people in it talking louder than they should be, but I didn't notice I just saw how many books there were! Haruhi walks away as I walk into the library. When people see me they do the same thing everyone else did, the girls whisper and the boys turn red but I just ignored it and went around every bookshelf to look for books I haven't read which there were so many that I haven't read. I was about 40 minutes in a book when I heard two girls talking about the 3rd Music Room. Oh crap I forgot all about it! I put my book down and quickly walk out the library. I rush up the stairs to find the Music Room. I hope they are still in here.

I open the door to see 6 boys waiting outside of a changing room. One boy with dark hair who was facing away from me said "Sorry but business hours are closed." Business hours? I thought this was a music club, I look around to see not a single instrument in sight all I see was fancy tables with fancy chairs and empty fancy teacups on them. I guess they are waiters or something? All 6 of the boys ignore me when a boy comes out of the changing room, wait is that Haruhi!

"Haruhi!" I say as I walk over there, when I got in front of the 6 boys who I ignore as they all stare at me. "Oh hi Lucy" Haruhi says. I hear a scream from beside me so I turn around to see a tall blonde boy with a red face staring at me. I look at everyone around me as well; I can see these 6 boys are so handsome! "W-what are you wearing young lady!" the blondie says, jeez he sounds like a dad. "Umm clothes?" I say, I guess rich people aren't use to seeing clothes this revealing. "Well anyways I am looking for Tamaki Suoh?" I look around to see everyone but Haruhi pointing at the blondie. Oh great I'm going to be living with him, well we didn't have a great start but oh well "Hi I am Lucy, I am going to be living with you and your Father" I put out my hand for him to shake it.

"Oh so you're the commoner I am going to be living with." He avoids my hand shake and puts a rose in my face. Did he just call me a commoner; I look at Haruhi who has the same annoyed face I have. I may not be a commoner but that is just plain rude! "Tamaki can you please get that rose out of my face" I hear the two red heads snicker behind me as Tamaki goes into a corner and sulks.

"So anyway-" I turn around to see everyone but Haruhi look down at my clothes and turn bright red. "What is this place?" Tamaki appears in front of me. "This is the host club!" wait, isn't a host club about …. "HHHUUUUUHHH!" I scream. They have these in schools now! "Haruhi you're into this kind of stuff!?" no wonder all the boys here are handsome. "Haru-Chan broke a vase but Haru-Chan is too poor to pay for breaking it so instead, Haru-Chan is a going to be a host!" I look down to see a small little boy speaking with a pink bunny I saw earlier, I wonder why a little boy like him is in here. Maybe he is someone's little brother?

"Oh," I don't know what else to say, I would help her but my Father sent me here with no money and I can't be a host I am a girl! "I never got to know any of your names?" I look at all the blushed boys. Tamaki snaps his fingers as he says "Hikaru, Kaoru, Go get Lucy changed into a uniform!" The two red heads salute then try and pick me up, and fail

"Man you are heavy" The one on my right says. I get really angry and get on my tippy toes to smack both of their heads making them fall on the floor. They may be tall but that won't stop me! "I am not putting on that ugly uniform!" I look at Haruhi who looks scared and displeased at what just happened. I guess he had a similar experience. I look back at the twins as they get up rubbing their heads. "Can we please go home now Tamaki?"

Time Passes:

I walk with Tamaki outside the building to see a limo. A man opens the door for us. I guess this is our ride home? I jump in and slide over so Tamaki can get in. Everyone is now in the car and we are driving to my new home. I wonder what it is like?

 _ **Hi Yay chapter two is done! Again so sorry it took so long but I complete it! Some of the words may be misspelled or something didn't make since so if that happens and you really feel like I should fix it please tell me. As you can see Lucy is going to be coming to school with Haruhi instead of the other two votes we decided on. Thank you so much for reading this and bye bye~**_


End file.
